


those three words

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Last Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  how tony and Steve said I love you to each other for the first time and the last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	those three words

**Author's Note:**

> For anon

Tony was laughing. Steve really liked when Tony laughed. It was such a rare occurrence that maybe Steve was playing up the situation, messing around with the belts more than he needed to. But then Tony said something and Steve was sure he heard wrong, and Tony had frozen, this look of pure shock on his face. 

“What?” Steve asked. Maybe he heard wrong.

“Nothing,” Tony said, “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Yes you did,” Steve said, “You said-”

“No I didn’t!” Tony said.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Steve said, smiling, because now he was sure. He dropped the bag he was carrying and climbed out of the mess of belts. 

“I know what you heard and I wouldn’t-” 

“But you did,” Steve said, “you just-”

“Stop, I’m not-”

“No listen-” 

“Steve-”

“I love you too you idiot,” he said, smiling, completely in Tony’s space, “you can stop panicking.”

“You what?” Tony said.

“I love you, too,” he said.

***

The call for the Avengers was unexpected but not surprising. Bad guys hardly ever take into consideration date night, or dinner time, or even weekends. 

Steve smiled apologetically at Tony. Tony shrugged, and pushed out his chair. “Work beckons, the food will be here when we get back. JARVIS, dear, keep it warm for us.”

“Yes, sir.”

They suited up, but before they could head out, before the suit’s mask came down, Tony grabbed Steve’s star and pulled him forward for a quick and dirty kiss. “I love you,” he said. 

Steve grinned. “I love you too,” he said, “and we should go before the Hulk has all the fun.”

Tony smirked at him, and let his mask drop. Steve pulled the cowl down and headed out after Tony. 

They never did get back to that dinner. Steve had Clint and Natasha go back to empty the rooms. They were the best at keeping it together, and were the most methodical. He couldn’t take going back there. Not yet. Maybe not ever.


End file.
